A Night With Slender Man
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Ok this is a ones hot story for Lidy Garmadon hope you like it I had to take a while to think of how to do this story and make it action and horror rated T for violence and language but no death so enjoy the story


**OK GUYS THIS IS A HORROR STORY FOR LIDY GARMADON ALL THE NINJAS ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL AND THEY ARE HAVING A SLEEP OVER IN A MANSION BUT WHAT THEY DONT KNOW IS SLENDER MAN LIVES THERE**

**Cams POV**

When I got to the mansion my friends welcomed me in they had renovated all the rooms to make it more modern except for the room that the old owner died in none of us wanted to go in there so I followed Nya Zane and Jay through the long hall way that was dimly lit I then went to the dimly lit room that we were gonna stay in all night I saw Cole and Kai playing slender man while Lidy was snuggling up next to Kai I was the only one who knew her secret but I wasn't going to tell she would probably chop me in two if I said anything so I just shut up because she knew my secret too I had a crush on Zane I knew she would tell so I just sat down on the bed next to Zane to keep Lloyd away I knew Lloyd liked him too so I had to steal Zane first I sat down and laid my head on his chest he didn't mind so I just watched Cole and Kai continued to play the game until they had gotten killed Lloyd and Lidy had started playing they made it far but they still got killed I had needed to go to the bathroom So I got up and walked towards the bathroom in the mansion I heard a load thud from the room that had the previous owners body I reached for the door nob and started to turn it but I stopped and thought to myself do I really wanna know what's in there I quickly walked away from the door and went to the bathroom and put hair grease in I was going to tell Zane today I looked in the mirror and kept saying the words out loud but low enough that no one would hear what I was saying I didn't know what I found attractive about Zane but it was something I then heard the load thud from the room again I ignored it and walked back into the room to see Lloyd snuggled up on Zane I then quickly blurted out "who wants to play spin the bottle!?" Lidy then got a smirk on he face and took out a glass bottle and every one sat down in a circle Lidy handed me the bottle and I spun it and it pointed to Lloyd who was sitting looking at me with a smirk on his face I blurted out "oh hell no I would rather spend the night with the dead body in the room" then Cole said "ok do it then" I gulped and said "ok" and started walking to the room with them following me I then put my hand on the door nob and started to turn it slowly I then heard Lloyd say "come on already open the door" then I heard Lidy say "come on Cam Orr do I have to smack so sense into you" I said "shut it Lidy" I then flung the door open to see a man standing there his face was white a whipped cream and he had no mouth or eyes just a face with no features and a black suit with tentacles coming out his back he then put his tentacles out to try to grab me I dodged it and bolted with the others following me I looked back and saw that the man had disappeared Then when I looked in front of me to see the man then I heard Lidy say "duck!" And I ducked down to see slender man get blown away I stood up and looked back to see Lidy holding a shot gun that still had smoke coming from it i then yelled out "YOU GOT A SHOTGUN WERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A FUCKING SHOTGUN LIDY" she then smiled and said "I found it and I'm keeping it as a momento" I then said "damn Lidy what about your swords" she then held up some stockings that had swords in them and said "you mean these" she then attached the stockings to her black guarder belt I then looked at her head she was wearing a catear hat to hide he long hair with her bangs in her face she was wearing a black sleeveless sweater vest and long arm warmers with a red skirt on and black boots that she used to kick me one for having a crush on Kai she had a strange clothing style but it was cute in away she smiled at me with her sharpish teeth and said "you ok" I said "ya I'm fine thanks Lidy" she then handed me a baseball bat and said "you see slender man you snap his neck she was Lloyds counter part it was weird she had fallen from a parallel dimension were everyone was the opposite I then looked at the baseball bat and it had a little bit of blood on it I then said "who the hell did you hit with this" she chuckled and said "remember that baseball game I said I was playing in" I said "yah" and she said "I hit a pitcher" we then split up into two groups I took Zane Lidy and Kai I was hoping Lidy would try something but I didn't expect her to so my group started to walk up a spiral stair case going up three floors I slowly opened a door in hesitation in the fact that the man might come out when I opened it a guy fell out but he wasn't the monster he was just a sweet innocent little boy no older the 13 I leaned down and said "you ok little boy" he then looked up to me and said "yes" I was stunned at the fact that he looked exactly like me it's as if he was my twin little brother I then handed Kai the baseball bat and puck the child up and put him on my shoulders and carried him I then said "what's your name boy" he replied back with "Josh" I said "ok Josh were are you from" he then said "I'm from D.C" then I saw a tentacle fly past my face and wrap around Kai Lidy then pulled out a sword and said "not while I'm around" and chopped Kai free then then he vanished and I yelled out "oh shit were did he go"

**Lloyd's POV**

I walked with Jay and Nya through the hall way I saw a book that had my favorite title I tried to pull the book the book off the shelf and it had a string attached to it after I pulled the book the wall opened up and led down a hall way we started to walk down the hall way and saw torches that lot a bath this mansion was strange because when we got to the end of the hall way we found weapons a room it had a wall with knifes one with shotguns and one with large swords and machetes and hatchets I took a lot of them I put the a shotgun on my back and a hatchet on my left leg and a machete on me right leg and put two swords with the shotgun on my back the swords were together as a X and the sword went down in a l shape Nya and Jay took some weapons two and had a bag filled with weapons then I saw him it was slender man I threw one of the knifes at him and it flew in his chest he then pulled it out and threw it on the floor I then tried to take the shotgun out but his tentacles grabbed me and brought me in close I felt like he was looking into my soul I quickly pulled the shotgun out and shot it in his face it did nothing but cause him to fly away he got up and threw a tentacle at me I jumped up and chopped it off of him he then blurted I yelled "come on guys the tentacles are his weak spot lets get him" we chased him and we saw Cam and the others on the other side I thought good now we can get him then suddenly Cam jumped for him and slender man faded away I then said "damn it how are we gonna get him Cam then blurted out how about we trap him in a cage made of titanium it blocks out his powers and he won't escape it" I then said "its a clever idea but how will we make a titanium cage" Zane then said "there is a lot of titanium around here it's all in the metal that the man bought I think that before he passed away he fought against this guy to protect us" I then said "yes but we will need tools to weld the cage" Nya then said I think there are some in the basement" she then took Jay and Cole then started walking away then me and Zane went to get the titanium while Kai Lidy and Lloyd went to get slender man distracted

**Lidy's POV**

I took Kai's hand and gave him my shot gun and pulled out a sword and one of Zane's cooking knifes I gave Lloyd the knife we the started walking around the house ready for anything that could happen I then saw him looking in different rooms for us I hid Lloyd Kai and myself behind a wall I then whispered into Kai's ear "shoot him now and aim for the tentacles" he nodded then jumped from his hiding place and yelled out "hey no face over here" and taunted him by waving his backside at him I didn't know why I liked him hey was weird but cute and he was funny and I just loved his spiked up hair i guess I liked him because he was the exact opposite of Lloyd slender man then flew a tentacle at him he jumped up and shot the tentacle then Lloyd ran out and had a tentacle fly at him he got captured in its grasp I ran put and chopped it off with a sword I wanted to get all his tentacles gone he had lost three and he had eight of them after I freed Lloyd he quickly jumped at him and cut another tentacle off slender man panicked and ran we chased after him we were keeping him distracted while the others were making the cage

**Zane's POV**

as I walked with Cam around the house grabbing metal that had titanium in them I knew which metal had titanium in them we put then in a large satchel that had all the metals I looked at Cam holding the Child's hand we continued to grab pieces of metal and taking anything we could you's for weapons he guy had A lot of weapons laying around I looked at Cameron I didn't know why he wanted me to go with him but I was happy he did I wanted the privacy with him I didn't know why but I was only able to connect to him on some levels I did like Lloyd though he was cute and funny but for some reason I liked Cam even more he was not only cute he was smart and he also wore a cute little pair of glasses that made him cuter I just needed to tell him I was tired of waiting "put a piece of metal in the satchel and turned to look at him our faces were only inches apart and I moved away with a light blush on my face we both then quickly said "I have something to tell you" we both chuckled at what happened right then and I said "you go first" he then said "Zane I'm tired of waiting to tell you so in just gonna say it Zane I like you there I said it and I guess now you don't want to be by me now" I chuckled then said "Cam that's funny because I've liked you to" I kissed him on the cheek and said "we'll have another sleep over if we get out of this" he blushed and said "uh ok Zane when ever you wan" we then collected the last little bit of metal and stared walking to the center of the mansion on the first floor

**Coles POV**

as I continued to walk down to the basement with Jay and Nya to get the welding tools to make the cage i pulled out the shotgun to get ready for anything I was hoping that he wouldn't find us so I took my walky-talky and turned it on to hear Lidys voice and gun fire I said "hey do you guys have him" she said yah Cole we're fighting him we're kinda busy with it so leave me be" I then hung up and then hit my foot on something I yelled out "oh damn it I hit me fucking foot" it was a pile of stuff with a cloth over it Nya then pulled it off and we uncovered the welding tools they still had power so we took what we needed and headed to the center of the mansion on the first floor as we walked I pulled out a sword and shotgun just incase I was aiming down while I had the weapon in my hand as we continued to walk I started to talk to Jay and Nya they were the funniest couple I had ever met it's like on gay there lovey dovey then angry but they always loved each other When we got to the fist floor we saw Zane Cam and Josh getting the titanium bars together Nya then put the bottom of the cage on the floor then took one metal bar from Zane and melted it into the cage as we all started to help her we saw Lidy run up I said "were are the others" she then said "Lloyd and Kai are still distracting him let's get this thing ready" I then saw Cam freaking out He was worried about what was going to happen I could tell but his pride wouldn't let him show it so we got every thing ready and in place I then saw Cameron talking to Lidy and freacking out I then saw Lidy say "snap out of it and get ahold of yourself" she then slapped him Lidy was funny in away she was mean around us but sweet around Kai and sometimes nice to us I then got every one ready Jay Nya and Josh got ready at the cage to pull the door up and lock it titanium looked like regular metal so slender man wouldn't be able to tell the difference so we got every one together it was me and Lidy who were gonna help lead him to the cage it would be Kai and Lloyd first the would run 1/3 of the way then tag Zane and Cam who would lead him another 1/3 of the way after Kai and Lloyd cut corners then Cam and Zane tag us and cut corners me and Lidy run him the rest of the way until Jay and Nya lock him up and seal the cage so our plan came in action Lloyd and Kai came running down the hall way with the tall man chasing them they cut a corner and he stopped To pick who to follow then Cam shot him with the shotgun to draw attention and him and Zane were chased until they up to us Lidy then quickly threw a knife to get his attention then we ran we ran right throw the cage it had two doors Nya and Jay held them up and we ran through Nya then put the back door down and when slender man ran in and Jay let the door down and locked it and Nya did the same we then pushed the cage into the room of the previous owner and covered the room with titanium and the doors then closed it and locked it so this guy could do no harm to anyone

**OK GUYS THERES MY STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT I ALSO HOPE THAT LIDY GARMADON ENJOYED IT THIS WAS FOR YOU**


End file.
